


To Know You

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: At the Crown Prince’s suite in Lythikos, Jade and Liam contemplate the cold night together as they get know each other.





	To Know You

He invited me to his room, he lit candles, he wanted me to join him in the hot tub, he’s talking about love but he doesn’t want to take things further?  _Am I missing any signs here?_  “Should I leave?”

His eyes widen when I asked. “No, I wan… I mean… I’m glad you’re here."  He took my hands in his, a yearning emotion in his gaze. I’m pretty sure I just made him uncomfortable, even though he wants me. His eyes swept me from head to toe. When I straddled him, I could feel his member getting harder. But he also wants to wait. Maybe I should try to ease out the tension. 

"How old were you when you started to learn the waltz?”

“I think I was six. Though I just learned Cordonian Waltz when I was twelve.”

“It makes sense. It wasn’t meant to be danced by kids. Though I don’t think any six-year-old kid would like to learn a choreographed ballroom dance.”

He chuckled. “I agree. What were you learning when you were six?”

“I had my first lessons in French and Portuguese with my dad. He loved traveling and learning new things, so he was fluent in five different languages besides his native one. He also was a very good teacher.”

“I can see where your adventurous spirit comes from. But you’re talking about him in past tense.”

“Yeah, he passed away a few months after my sixth birthday.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jay.”

“It was a long time ago– Wait, did you just called me Jay?”

“I did, didn’t I?” he blushed slightly. “I’m sorry. If you don’t like it…”

“No, I love it. It’s just… It’s been a while since the last time anyone called me like that. I think my mom was the last person who called me Jay.”

“Hmm… So it’s a family pet name.”

“Sorta… My closest friends called me Jay too, but probably because she started it. But since she was gone, I don’t think anyone has called me that.”

“Oh. I didn’t know… I shouldn’t have…” he apologized.

“It’s okay. I love that nickname. It makes me feel like I’m home.” I don’t know why I said that. But it was true. It made me feel like I was back in New York, having a picnic in the park with mom and grandma. He smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently.

“So should I keep calling you Jay?” a soft smile appeared on his lips.

“Only if you tell me a nickname of yours.”

“Drake and Maxwell call me Li. It was Maxwell’s idea. Drake actually thought it was unnecessary at first and it may have involved some acid comments for a few weeks, but it kinda stuck.” Liam grinned as if he remembered something funny.

“Of course Drake would have to share his sarcastic thoughts about it. But I like it. I feel closer to you already,” I beamed at him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, his hand over my shoulder and I entwined his fingers with mine. “This is a beautiful ring. The gemstone is a jade, am I right?.” He said, toying with it.

“Yes, it was my mom’s engagement ring. My dad wanted to give her an untraditional and unique ring. She loved green, so my grandmother gave him the jade gemstone she inherited from my great grandmother and they designed this ring for her.”

 

“So I take your name wasn’t chosen randomly.”

“It kinda was…”

“Really?”

“My parents made a list of names for me and they would only choose it after I was born. But apparently none of those names were fitted for me and they spent hours thinking of different ones. Then, my mother saw her engagement ring on the hospital nightstand along with her other pieces of jewelry and suggested it. And here I am.”

He laughed. “You are untraditional and unique, so I believe it’s a perfect fit.”

“Thank you. I take your name was chosen as an ode to one of your ancestors.”

“That was my father’s idea. But it sort of changed along the way. My brother was fascinated by the Adventures of William Tell, but he didn’t enunciate William properly at the time and only called Liam. My mother thought it was lovely and convinced my father to name me Liam.”

“Aww… This is adorable. Your brother nailed it.”

“I agree, but don’t ever tell him I said that. He’s already too cocky without any compliments,” he grimaced a little and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sensing a little competitivity there…”

“It was worse when we were kids. Not that he got less annoying as he grew older. He’s a child trapped in a thirty-year-old man’s body,” he rolled his eyes. “But now that he left Cordonia and I haven’t seen him a while, I miss his immature behavior.” He looked deep in thought, sighing a little.

“Must be nice to have siblings.”

“It has its pros and cons.” His thumb caressed my hand making small circles. When I rested my head against his shoulder, I could feel his chest relaxing a little and we stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. “It’s getting late,” he frowned a little.

“Yeah…”

“We should head in.”

“You’re right. But I enjoyed while it lasted.” I beamed at him and he responded with a blissful smile.

“Me too.”

We got out of the tub and he offered me a towel before we got dressed. “I’ll see you soon?”

“You know I can only stay away from you for so long.”


End file.
